Original Mikan
by swapai bakawaii
Summary: Luna sent her to GA in America and Mikan was furious about this and she came back earlier than expected as she stole Luna's alice... What will happen next? CHAPTER 9 UP! Please read, enjoy and review... review review...W thanks...ü
1. Chapter 1: Luna's move

Thanks for those who reviewed especially sarahpatrick...i was really motivated... hehehehe...

Anyways, thanks a lot...

Here goes with the story.

* * *

**Original Mikan**

**by: swapai bakawaii**

**Chapter 2- Unexpected Partings**

'What is taking that polka-dots so long? It's already noon but why do I care anyway? I dont care, I don't care' Natsume thought.

Koko who was nearby, laughed his head off the ground. Natsume noticed this and shouted in his thoughts.

'Shut up Koko or you'll be roasted to a crisp!'

Koko immediately fell silent. He always know where to draw his line.

Mikan was on her way to the classroom when Luna suddenly appeared of nowhere.

"Should I tell the class to have a despedida party for you, Sakura-san?" she said evilly.

Mikan was shocked, she being transferred in another GA is all Luna's fault, absolutely ALL...

But she braced herself for she doesn't want her friends to be in danger.

"No thanks, I'll just tell them myself" Mikan said with a smile.

"Don't get so smart with me Sakura, one of these days, you'll thank me for what I've done, and that is if you could still return here. With that peanut-sized airhead brain of yours, I doubt that you could still return here." she laughed evilly as she exited the scene.

Mikan can't do anything but to clench her fists. There's no one who she could approach to, even Hotaru! Even if she approached everyone, there is nothing they could do so that the decision of the principal would change.

So she decided to just go back to the classroom and tell that she she will leave in two days.

As she entered the classroom, she saw Hotaru..

"Ohayou, Hotaru! "

Hotaru pulled out her Baka gun and began shooting her, she flew in the wall above the window which left a big crack and blood started dripping from her head.

"Hotaru! Yamete Hotaru!" Mikan shouted in pain. But Hotaru didn't listen and continued shooting her.

Their classmates said to Hotaru that she should stop it but she didn't.

Because of the impact of the Baka Gun, she flew out of the window and landed painfully in the ground.

Before she flew out of the window, she saw something black around Hotaru's neck and knew immedaitely that Luna was the one responsible for this.

When she landed on the ground, there's no more energy left to move and the pain was unbearable and all became black.

When she opened her eyes, she is not on her room, and the window was beside her seat. She still has bandages on her head and when she looked at window, she was surprised that what she saw underneath her was the clouds.

"What the hell is this ?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The clouds cleared out.

The airplane almost fell.

And the passengers fainted... (Hopeless Girl)

When the person beside her woke up, she asked him a question.

"Ano, where are we? And who are you?"

"Where in a plane towards America. and I'm just your bodyguard."

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2.

pls review..ü


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Partings

Thanks to all people out there who reviewed...Э

I really appreciate it.

Here goes the story...

* * *

**Chapter 3- Determined Mikan**

Mikan arrived at the airport on America shortly after she woke up. She still had stray tears on her cheeks when stepping on the ladder.

"Stop crying now Ms. You don't want to have a bad impression, don't you?" her bodyguard said.

"Arigatou, bodyguard-san" she replied as she wiped off her tears.

She was greeted by an old-looking man which she had an impression of decency.

"You must be Ms. Mikan Sakura? Hajimemashite, I'm the principal of Alice Academy here in America. Please enjoy staying here with us." he said pleasantly.

"Thankyou" she replied.

They escorted her on the way to Alice Academy. Mikan was very silent in the back when they arrived.

They also escorted her to her one-star room.

"Sakura, you'll still prevail being a one-star, and you'll be training here as well until you mastered all your alices." the principal said.

"So you mean to say that I can't return till I master all my alices?" she said aghast.

"Yes, and we'll be watching you Ms. Sakura. You have been blessed with 3 very unique alices."

"Huh?3? But I thought I only have 2?"

"Nope. You have 3. But I believe that it hasn't awakened from you now. And that's what were aiming for."

"But what is my third alice? and how did you know that I have such?"

"One of my alices is to know one's you have the alice of copying, which means, you'll be the trump card of the academy!"

"Eh? Sugoi! But does that mean that I have to go to missions too?"

"Yes, but only when you have mastered all your alices. But you won't be having missions here in America since the AAO is only specializing in Japan now. You know, they are determined to get Kuro Neko on their side. In case he got caught, you will be the one replacing him. I believe that you are tired from the flight and you need to rest. I'll be leaving now. If you'll excuse me."

The principal and the bodyguards left her and closed the door. Her one'star room is almost exactly the same as her one-star room in Japan, but just a little changes.

She sanked off in her bed and thought.

'Now I'm in America. I'll do my best to master all my alices as soon as possible. With the AAO chasing Natsume and Luna hurting others, I can't slack off now. I'll show that damn Luna who's the real boss!'

With that thought, she drifted off to sleep with a determined look on her face.

* * *

well that was kinda short. but tell me what you think thru reviews please... thanks


	3. Chapter 3: Determined Mikan

Thanks to all people out there who reviewed...Э

I really appreciate it.

Here goes the story...

* * *

**Chapter 3- Determined Mikan**

Mikan arrived at the airport on America shortly after she woke up. She still had stray tears on her cheeks when stepping on the ladder.

"Stop crying now Ms. You don't want to have a bad impression, don't you?" her bodyguard said.

"Arigatou, bodyguard-san" she replied as she wiped off her tears.

She was greeted by an old-looking man which she had an impression of decency.

"You must be Ms. Mikan Sakura? Hajimemashite, I'm the principal of Alice Academy here in America. Please enjoy staying here with us." he said pleasantly.

"Thankyou" she replied.

They escorted her on the way to Alice Academy. Mikan was very silent in the back when they arrived.

They also escorted her to her one-star room.

"Sakura, you'll still prevail being a one-star, and you'll be training here as well until you mastered all your alices." the principal said.

"So you mean to say that I can't return till I master all my alices?" she said aghast.

"Yes, and we'll be watching you Ms. Sakura. You have been blessed with 3 very unique alices."

"Huh?3? But I thought I only have 2?"

"Nope. You have 3. But I believe that it hasn't awakened from you now. And that's what were aiming for."

"But what is my third alice? and how did you know that I have such?"

"One of my alices is to know one's you have the alice of copying, which means, you'll be the trump card of the academy!"

"Eh? Sugoi! But does that mean that I have to go to missions too?"

"Yes, but only when you have mastered all your alices. But you won't be having missions here in America since the AAO is only specializing in Japan now. You know, they are determined to get Kuro Neko on their side. In case he got caught, you will be the one replacing him. I believe that you are tired from the flight and you need to rest. I'll be leaving now. If you'll excuse me."

The principal and the bodyguards left her and closed the door. Her one'star room is almost exactly the same as her one-star room in Japan, but just a little changes.

She sanked off in her bed and thought.

'Now I'm in America. I'll do my best to master all my alices as soon as possible. With the AAO chasing Natsume and Luna hurting others, I can't slack off now. I'll show that damn Luna who's the real boss!'

With that thought, she drifted off to sleep with a determined look on her face.

* * *

well that was kinda short. but tell me what you think thru reviews please... thanks


	4. Chapter 4: Regrets

Thanks to all people out there who reviewed...Э

I really appreciate it.

Here goes the story...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Regrets

At alice academy in Japan...

'why is that baka absent again today? I really need to say sorry to her... damn that Luna, controlling me just like that, wait till I finish my invention to torture, I'll definitely beat the crap out her butt and where is that Narumi? disappearing at a time like this.' Hotaru thought angrily.

She definitely said that no one else is allowed to make Mikan cry, but what she did yesterday was truly horrifying.

She didn't meant crying for torturing, anyways all she needed to know is where the hell did Mikan go.

They still didn't know where Mikan is, they searched for her in her room which is always locked but no one answers, the clinic and everything.

Even Natsume started searching for her, but only in secret. No way in hell would admit that, in the next lifetime maybe.

Luna still continue to pester Natsume, but not like before since Mikan left, of course, she was the only person in the class that knew that Mikan already left.

Natsume stays at the Sakura tree expecting a very jolly pea-sized brain to pester him.

But no Mikan came through their eyes. Everyone was worried now, and they first decided to go back to the classroom to plan, Luna just rides on with them and even though Natsume is denying,they could tell that he is worried.

Once the class is settled and Yuu is already at the front to start their meeting, Narumi suddenly entered the class.

"Eh? What happened here? Are you going to throw Mikan-chan a despedida party? But I think that's too late" he said.

Some of the students exchanged glances at what he meant.

Luna just smirked secretly.

Natsume is confused, even geniuses are capable of being confused.

"Explain" Hotaru said pointing her baka gun at Narumi.

"Didn't Mikan-chan tell you? She's going to be transferred to alice academy in America, but I just heard it from the faculties anyways, I was too busy with some business and I didn't even got the time to say farewell to her." he said, it is obvious in his eyes that he is regretting.

The class fell silent at once. They all stared at Hotaru, who was hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"Excuse me I'll go to my lab today" she said still hiding her eyes with her bangs as he exited the room.

But everyone swore that they saw a tear fall down her cheek. Everyone guessed that she would be crying her eyes out in her lab. well, that's natural thing if you are in her place.

Luna can't hold back her laughter because of all the commotion that is happening as she let out a squeal of delightment.

Natsume heard this and finally knew that this has something to do with her.

"Teme, what did you do to her?" Natsume asked angrily.

"Betsuni, Natsume-kun. I just sent her to a place to rehabilitate as she laughed softly with glittering malicious eyes.

"Yarou, I'll make you pay up for this, bitch" he said really pissed as he exited the classroom.

Everyone is not surprised to see Natsume skip classes, he always does that but for Natsume, he is really pissed that he called someone a bitch. He doesn't care anyway for she trully is a bitch.

He went to the Sakura tree and sat on one of its branches. He opened up his manga and started to read but he can't concentrate.

He suddenly reminisced the times that they spent together and realized that all he did was just to insult and hurt her when what he really wanted is the opposite.

He also remebered their first kiss which happened to be exactly in his place. He can't take it anymore as a tear suddenly fell on his cheeks. he sensed around him and a good thing is no one is watching or observing him.

He felt strange. When he left his family he is sad yet he didn't cry. When all the pains and tortures he got from the missions he took, he didn't even cry. You could tell that this is his first REAL tear, excluding the tears when you are a baby of course.

'I shoud've treasured those moments' he thought as regret washed all over him and fell asleep with a grimace on his face.

-

-

-

In America-

"Natsume!" a certain brunette shouted in her room. She had a nightmare about Natsume being dead and etc because of his overuse of his alice.

'why am i dreaming of that pervert anyway' she thought as she started to lie back down on her bed and tried to sleep.

But everytime she closed her eyes she could see a raven-haired person with deep crimson orbs.

'I hate to admit this but I think I really miss him' she thought.

the thought of him made her heart beat faster.

she has no one to run to. There is no Hotaru by her side.

'I hope Hotaru doesn't blame herself for what happened. I know that Luna is controlling her' she thought as he fell asleep peacefully.

---------------------------------------------------------

dan dan dan! chapter 4 up! sorry if it is only made up of thoughts and etc. I'll get to action maybe the next chapter...Э 


	5. Chapter 5: The awakening of 3rd alice

thanks for those who reviewed...

i don't own GA...

Chapter 4- The awakening of the 3rd alice and a new friend

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, Hotaru, Natsume and gang are still lonely because of Mikan's disappeareance but Luna was simply delighted.

Meanwhile...

In 3 months time...

"Very good, Mikan, you mastered your alice in 3 month's time." her teacher said.

Yes, she already mastered her 2 alices in just 3 months time! That's really exceptional for an idiot like her, well, here in America she isn't that same idiot anymore but she is still clumsy and dense, she is only intelligent in academics, she had a tutor, his name is Souske and he is her bestfriend (in America) at the same time since Hotaru is not there for her and he has the alice of wind.

They knew each other's secrets and all and they always accompany each other that's why most people thought that they are together but no they are not... For Mikan, he still likes Natsume and for Souske, she likes Mikan a lot, but he doesn't show it and he is not making advantage of her for being her bestfriend.

Mikan has her own fans club here since she already entered puberty change and had the vital statistics of 36-24-36 which every man would drool and stumble at the sight of her.

With the boys liking her, it's not irrestible that there ate girls who hate her because of jealousy. Many tried to hurt her but then failed because Souske is there to the rescue.

It's been a year since she left Japan...

One day, they were walking together, chatting and laughing that they didn't notice that there are a few students who are following them.

when they are in the forest area, they are caught off guard since the students that are following them attacked them at their backs with big woods and hit Souske at the back of his head.

Souske staggered and fell when Mikan catched him...

"Souske! What's the matter?!" she said hysterically then stopped when she saw 2 boys looking at her with malicious glares.

"Now your'e going to be in heaven, Mikan Sakura" the boy said with a blonde hair.

"And no one's gonna hear you screaming here since this place is isolated" the other boy said with light brown hair.

And they started to step forward towards Mikan.

Mikan doesn't know what to do now, her alice of Nullification is useless against them, and her stealing alice is being sealed in an earring she wore, and Souske is unconcious, she curled up against the unconcious Souske hugging him strongly while he kissed his forehead!

--A.N: It wasn't more of a kiss, something that he hugged Souske's body tightly that her lips where in the part of Souske's forehad making it more like a kiss. It's a good thing that Souske was unconcious or else he would be blushing crimson red. Also, kissing in America isn't a big deal, you could kiss someone in the lips if you're about to go or to welcome someone.--

'Kami-sama! Pls help me!' she thought.

And God must have heard her prayers when the boys jumped at her and she screamed and put her hands in a stop position as she closed her eyes when a great air came out of her hands, blasting off the 2 bastards away.

She was shocked! At first she thought it was Sousle but when she looked at Souske, he was still unconcious. And she thought that this might be her third alice or maybe she stole the alice of Souske!

NO WAY!!!

She tried to flick her hand and see if there would be wind that will come out of her fingers and it did! There is wind in her hands.

Mikan is panicking that she rushed Souske to the infirmary and waited till the dotor came out of the E.R.

"Doctor, what happened to Souske? Is he safe?" she asked.

"No need to worry, Miss, he's just fine, he had a crack in the skull but he will be just fine after some sessions with the doctors here with Healing Alices."

"Did he lose his alice as well?" Mikan asked nervously.

"His Alice? I think he still has it since there is still a positive sign in his record here that was taken by the nurse after some check-ups" the doctor said while looking at the records.

Mikan calmed down after hearing this as the doctor left and she entered Souske's room, which happened to awake when she entered.

"Sorry if I disturbed you," she said worriedly. "And sorry for causing you so much troubles" as she broke down with tears.

"Don't worry Mikan, it's not your fault" Souske said hugging Mikan.

"I'm really sorry, and oh I also have a favor to ask, could you use your alice, it's ok if you don't if your exhausted I can wait but I just wanted to know" she said as she wiped her tears.

Souske flipped his fingers and wind appeared in small tornado forms in each finger.

"Well? I still have my alice... Why?" he said innocently.

"Look" she said as she imitated Souske and small tornado forms in each of her fingers. Souske's eyes widened as he saw it.

"H--hh -- how?" he asked.

"I don't know! I thought that I accidentally stole your alice and she told him what happened back there in the forest. He blushed when she said that she kissed his forehead but recovered immediately. As soon as she finished talking, he said.

"Maybe you should ask teacher Alex about it"

"Good idea! I'll come and see him, Souske, thanks for the advice and I'll visit you tomorrow" she said as she pecked him on his cheek and went away.

Souske blushed tremendously but again recovered quickly.

'It's no big deal anyway, this is America' he thought.

-

-

-

"Mr. Alex! I have something to ask!" Mikan said while approaching the teacher.

"What is it?" her teacher asked.

"I wonder what is going on about me when..." and she started narrating what happened earlier.

"Oh my God, could it be... Congratulations Mikan! You're third alice is awakening!" he said cheerfully. He is a double-blade with a blonde hair and he resembles so much about Narumi that's why she is open to him but he has the alice of lightning though, just like Jin-jin.

"Eh? What's my third alice?" she asked slightly confused.

"The alice of copying! and when you mastered it, you could come back to Japan!" he said cheerfully.

"Really? Arigatou sensei!" she said happily.

"So I guess that the key to copy someone's alice is to kiss him/her... Here, kiss me and try to look if you could copy my alice and don't foret to concentrate." he said as he pointed at his cheek.

Mikan concentrated and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, go ahead and see if you copied it, follow me" he said as he raised his hand and a lightning occur. And Mikan winced, she is still afraid of lightning .

She followed him and a lightning occured also, although she covered her ears with her hands when she saw that lightning and Alex screamed in delight.

I guess you'll be ready to leave here, I'll make some transactions with the upper-ups, very impressive Mikan, you mastered it within only one day! For god's sake!" he said..." and I'll miss you" he said as he hugged Mikan...

"Me also, teacher" as she hugged him back...

'Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, minna, I'll be coming back...' she thought hopefully as she made her way to her triple-star bedroom.

(yup, she is promoted to triple star)


	6. Chapter 6: I'm back

I'm sorry for a very late update...

i'm really busy recently... pls undestand... our computer is going crazy so I really have to go to internet cafes and it's really bothersome...

well, for those who waited thanks and here is the next chapter...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- I'm Back

It was a nice and peaceful morning in Gakuen alice... Everyone was in peace except for...

"KKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late!" Mikan hurriedly got out oh her bed and did her daily routines... She plans on surprising everyone that she already came back... But then, because again of her idiotness, then it will be all ruined!

ALL ruined...!

When she slready finished dressing, she immediately ran to her classroom, when she was in the corridror, she saw Narumi-sensei...

--- Author's Notes: They are all in Middleschool now and I still wanted Narumi to be their adviser so Narumi would be there adviser.------

"You're late as usual, Mikan-chan. You still haven't changed." Narumi said with a smile.

"Gomenasai, Narumi-sensei" Mikan bowed and hugged him. "I missed you Narumi-sensei"

"Mah mah... me too, so shall we start the class? Just stay here and wait so I'll introduce you, ok?" Narumi said as he entered the classroom.

When Narumi entered the class, the students settled down. though they are still the same class as of Elementary class B who are known to be the most rebellious class, they seem to behave a little now since they are in puberty stage.

"Ok class for today, I have a great news!" Narumi said twirling around.

The class groaned and Natsume stood up and was followed by Luna who started to go through the door to get out.

Hotaru remained emotionless as usual.

"Ooops, I would stay in your seat if I were you, Natsume-kun" Narumi said sweetly.

"You can't order Natsume around, Narumi-sensei" Luna said as she wrapped her arms on his which Natsume quickly dispersed.

"Stay on your seat or else I would use my alice on you, Natsume-kun" Narumi said with enthusiasm in his voice.

The words that Narumi said seemed to have hit a nerve on him as he walked back to his seat, followed by Luna.

" As I was saying, I have a great news! we're going to have a new student! or shall I say, a returnee!" he said to the class.

As soon as he said this, there is a great murmur of excitement among the class.

Hotaru and Natsume still remained silent, they are not expecting it to be Mikan because with the peanut-sized brain of hers, she would probably take a long time for her to come back.

Luna was also thinking the same...

'new student? could it be her? no way, she's too idiot to master her alices in a short span of time' Luna thought.

But they all thought wrong.

When Narumi called for the new student, a beautiful brunette entered.

The class suddenly kept quiet and gasped at what they saw, it was Mikan!

All their eyes, including Natsume, Hotaru and Luna, widened!

'impossible! this is impossible!' luna thought hysterically.

"Mikan desu, sashiburi dana minna!" Mikan said joyfully.

The class still felt silent. Mikan is in her usual style, with pigtails, but what shocked them most was there are many controlling devices around her.

She had 2 on her each ear, a necklace and a bracelet on each arms.

"Tonikaku, Mikan-chan will be promoted to Special-star!" Narumi said.

"But I thought I'm triple?"

"Nope, they changed it."

"Ah, soka"

"So, you'll be sitting at the back of koizumi" Narumi said.

As the name Koizumi was said, Mikan's stare became cold which sent them shivers in their spine.

'you sure have changed, Mikan' Hotaru thought.

She

"So today will be a self-study so you could also chit-chat with Maikan-chan, adieu" Narumi said as he exited the room.

"HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan got out of her seat and made her way to Hotaru...

BAKA BAKA BAKA

And Mikan flew on the other side of the wall.

Yuu held a hand on her "Daijoubo, Mikan-chan?"

"Hai, arigatou, Iinchou, I missed you!" she said happily as she took his hand.

"Some things never change" Ruka said as they laughed.

"You didn't tell me that you are going abroad so that was the punishment" Hotaru said.

"Hidoi hotaru, I haven't got the chance of telling you because you..." Mikan stopped, she doesn't want to recall what happened last time.

"Anyway, I missed you so much Hotaru!" she said as she flung on her which Hotaru allowed.

"Urusai wa ne, you're so noisy" Natsume said.

Mikan pouted and said, "You're still the same annoying and horrible and troublesome perverted bastard"

"And you're still the same annoying and idiot polka dots" Natsume retorted. As Luna suddenly got out of her seat to go somewhere.

Everyone expected her to say "HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEENNNTTTTAA_IIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" _but it didn't come.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Mikan said sweetly to Luna with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"None of your business" Luna said as she continued to walk but Mikan blocked her.

"It's so rude of you, LU-NA-CHAN, I thought you missed me? After sending me to America," Mikan said, when the whole class fell silent when they heard what she said and listened to their conversation. They all came to realize that this was all Luna's fault, "you had a clear field on what you want... But I'll not let that happen again, as a sign of my gratitude, I'm gonna show you what I have learned there" Mikan said gayly but with cold eyes.

Mikan then stole her alice!

Many people gasped on what they saw.

"hmmmm, so this is your alice, yapari." Mikan said.

"Give me my alice back you theif!" Luna screamed in agony.

"say all you want, but I'm not gonna return this back, I'll let you taste the things you gave me, now fuck off bitch!" Mikan roared as she used Luna's alice to control Sumire.

"torture her all you want, permy, and don't hold back" she ordered as she and Hotaru exited the room.

They could still hear wails and shouts from luna and their classmates cheering for Permy. Nobody bothered to help Luna for they already now what she had done.

Now, Luna is out of the picture... Or is she?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

so that's it, please review...ü

arigatou for those who reviewed...


	7. Chapter 7: Persona's Secret

Thanks for those who reviewed and I take all of those as a compliment...

ü

Chapter 7- Persona's Secret!

The classes have just ended when Narumi barged in and called for Mikan...

It has been a day since she stole Luna's alice...

"what is it Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked cheerfully.

"I just want you to be careful, Mikan. I overheard that the Elementary Principal is dead furious of what you just did. I found out that Luna was one of the accomplice of the Elementary principal so I am worried that he will do something much dreadful than last time." Narumi explained.

This time, Mikan's cheerful aura was replaced with a serious look.

"What do you mean by dreadful?" Mikan asked.

"I'm talking about sending Luna here to observe on you.!" Narumi exclaimed.

"So you're trying to say that if I'm not careful enough, maybe someone worse than Luna would appear?" Mikan said.

"yes"

"Don't worry Narumi-sensei, I could take care of myself now!" Mikan said happily as she bid her farewell and skipped back to her classroom.

"PAGING MS. MIKAN SAKURA, PLEASE GO TO THE FACULTY ROOM RIGHT NOW AGAIN PAGING MS. MIKAN SAKURA, PLEASE GO TO THE FACULTY ROOM RIGHT NOW THANKYOU" someone announced from the speakers.

Hotaru looked at her a what-the-hell-did-you-do? Look but Mikan just shrugged and proceeded top the faculty room.

When she entered the room, she was welcomed by a thunderous roar from Jinno-sensei.

"What the hell did you do to Ms. Koizumi? Did you know how much we answered to the Elementary Principal?! Because of this I'm going to give you detention! You're going to clean the whole BOY'S Dormitory for 1 month starting NOW and no excuses! You can't take supper unless you finished cleaning the dormitory. Now Leave and Clean!" Jinno said before Mikan could even retort.

---

'damn that Jinno, what the hell did he think on making me clean the Boy's Dormitory?' she thought angrily as she started cleaning on the first floor of the dormitory. She hoped that she could copy someone's alice that would clean!

She has been suffering internal noise since she is forbidden to eat her supper.

Boys who have just finished eating their supper came back to the dorm and noticed a girl cleaning in the corridors while cursing under her breath.

They where surprised to see a girl in the boy's dorm so they approached her to ask her what she is doing.

"Ano? Anta Dare? Doshte koko ni?" one of the boys of the group asked.

Mikan looked up and smiled which gave all the boys on her sight having hearts on their eyes, but dense Mikan didn't seem to notice.

"Watashi wa, Mikan desu" Mikan introduced herself.

The boys didn't bother to introduce themselves as they bombarded Mikan with questions like why she is cleaning in their dorm, what's her fave food and what's her favorites and hobbies. Mikan energetically answered them all and after they got enough information of her, they all ran away leaving poor Mikan behind.

"Eh? Where are they going?" Mikan said to herself as she resumed back cleaning,

After a couple of minutes, she heard very many running feet at the opposite direction. When she looked at it, she saw the boys who bombarded her with questions running towards her like crazy, with her favorite foods in their hands.

"Mikan-hime, I offer these foods to you." a boy said.

"Hey! I'm first! I also offer these foods to you." another boy said.

The boys all took their turns in giving her the foods that they brought and Mikan happily ate them all and she smiled brightly which made the boys who were around her have bigger hearts in their eyes.

"Arigatou minna!" she said happily.

Then they felt the atmosphere is becoming hotter.

"Why is it so hot?" Mikan said.

The boys agreed with her and they looked around and found that they were being stared by a pair of angry, crimson eyes. The boys immediately knew who the owner of those eyes is so they hurriedly bid their goodbyes to Mikan and hurriedly ran again to their rooms. Mikan really don't have an idea on what's going on.

"Oi, matte! You didn't tell me you're names yet!" Mikan cried after them but the boys didn't hear her and so, Mikan resumed her cleaning.

I guess you already knew to whom those eyes belonged to (yep that was Natsume's). When he saw that the boys tagging around her had already left, he walked towards her.

"Oi, what are you doing, Polka?" Natsume said as he smirked.

"Oh I was just-- WHAT??!! You saw it? HHHEEENNTTAAII!!!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs. It is a good thing that there are just the two of them in the corridor.

"Quit it will you, Polka? My ears are bleeding" Natsume said irritatingly as he rubbed his ears, it trully hurts, especially for him that he is trained so that his ears would be sensetive for missions though he has stopped doing missions since the day Persona left. (That was when Mikan fought with Persona in the managa.)

"Gomenasai!" Mikan apologized immediately. Natsume was startled by this, she sure has changed, but not all, specially her panty prints.

"what are you doing here anyway? did you know how much I worried---" he stopped, he slipped his tongue. 'Shimata!' he cursed in his mind.

"What did you say?You were worried?" Mikan asked as she straightened up. she really didn't hear his words since she was busy cleaning while talking to him.

"What are you talking about, baka? I said 'they' not 'I'" Natsume lied immediately.

"Ah, I see."

"Oi, stop cleaning already, it's already 8 o clock, with an idiot like you, you would probably be late tomorrow"

"I'm not an idiot! But anyway, I'll be going. Oyasumi-nasai" she said as she set off bringing her pail and map with her.

She's on her way on the janitor's quarters near the Western forest. When she already placed the cleaning materials in place. She closed the door, then she noticed a dim light in the Western Forest.

She became curious and went to where that light belongs to. Everytime she goes nearer, the light becomes more clear.

She continued to trace the light until she was already deep enough in the forest, she felt scared since it's really dark and cold, but she thought that she made it this far so she continued.

When she was near enough, she saw a hut. She's curious on who's leaving so she peeked into the window yet she saw nobody. She saw a closed door with light on in it and a splashing sound so she guessed the owner of the hut is takng a bath at the moment.

She's planning to go back to the school and just investigate it tomorrow morning but she saw a white mask and a black clothe on the bed which trigerred her interest.

So she entered the hut because the door is not locked, and examined the things in the room.

'machigai nai, this is Persona's hut' she thought as she leaned on the wall near the door which is on the far left side of the bathroom and waited for Persona to come out.

Mikan waited for about 5 minutes when the bathroom door cracked open and Persona going out, drying his hair with a towel and he is only wearing a... thong!

Mikan's eyes bulged and she can't control herself as she laughed really hard.

When Persona saw Mikan, his eyes seemed to pop out of its sockets and used the towel in his head to cover his under area. He seemed embarrassed.

"What are you doing here!" he roared.

"hahahhaha! nothing, just checking on you." Mikan said as she controlled herself from laughing.

For the first time in her lifetime, she knew now what it felt like when you black mail someone, just like what Hotaru's been doing. Oh how she wished she brought a camera.

"Get out!" he said angrily as he placed his msk on his face and so is his clothes.

"Not yet, not until I'm finished with you." she said seriously now.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you here?"

"None of your business"

"Spit it or else"

"Or else what? As if you could do any harm in me."

"Oh yes I could, I would damage your reputation by scattering around that you were wearing a thong"

'This idiot seemed to have developed a brain' he thought as he surrendered.

"Ok fine! I'm spitting it! I'm just hiding here and I am not planning to do anymore harm on you" he said.

When Mikan heard this, she smiled which also startled Persona.

'What's with this idiot?' Persona thought.

Mikan went towards Persona and suddenly kissed him on the cheek as Persona uncontrollably blushed but hid it immediately.

"What did you do that for?" he said calmly.

"Just making sure"

"Huh?"

Mikan picked up a a trash on the floor and it dissolved in the next second. Persona's eyes widened when he saw this.

"I would just like to warn you that if you don't keep you're words, I could just steal you're alice easily, Per-so-na-sen-sei, but as for now, shempai sona, I just copied your alice" she said sweetly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok fine again. But can you do me a favor, just don't tell anyone that I am hiding here, specially with the principals if you don;t want me in the picture."

"Wakata. Oyasumi-nasai" Mikan said as she exited the hut and went back to the dorms thinking on why Persona doesn't want to come back to the Academy...

-------------------------------------------------------------

again thanks for those who reviewed and I need more reviews!

pls review... thanks!

I would just like to inform you all that it would take a long time for me to update again since periodical tests are coming and I can't slack off, I want to graduate!!! hahahaha anyways, please bear with me... that's all thanks...


	8. Chapter 8: Pasts revealed

Thanks for all those who reviewed...hekhekhkeke

Gakuen alice is not mine...

pls review and this is an order,,hekhekhke... joke...

but please review so thst I would have an idea on how my story is going...

Tips: Souske's features are silver hair with his eyes matching his hair which is also silver, many girls like him for her well built body but he justs ignore them because he likes Mikan.

Chapter 8: Pasts Revealed...

Mikan just finished cleaning at least a half of the first floor of the boy's dormitory for her detention... She was dead tired this day, their PE teacher let them run around the Junior High Buildings for at least 10 laps and she still has to clean because of her detention and now is already 12 in the midnight...

She made her way into her room and she fell into a very deep slumber...

It's already morning but Mikan was still heavily asleep in her room. And the class started...

"OK class please settle down, I would like to announce something" Narumi said to the whole class.

The class settled down as soon as they heard him...

"We're going to have a transferee for now on, pls come in," Narumi called for the new student.

----

Mikan woke up from her deep slumber and hurriedly did her daily routine and immediately made her way to her classroom for she is really and extremely late.

"Shimata! I'm late again!" she said to herself as fast as she could...

---

The door opened and a boy with silver hair and eyes went in. The girls this time had hearts in their eyes.

"Introduce yourself" Narumi said.

"I'm Souske Yamaguchi, I'm a transferee from Gakuen Alice in America because I want to see Mika..."

"Gomenasai, Narumi-sensei for being late..." Mikan interrupted. But then her eyes bulged as he saw the boy in front of her now...

"Souske!" Mikan said happily as she flung herself into Souske's.

The whole room suddenly turned hot and it's getting hotter and hotter at every second.

"How've you been, Mikan?" Souske said with Mikan still in her arms clunging unto him like a baby who's about to fall.

"I'm fine Souske how about you?" Mikan replied as she left Souske's embrace.

Then the room started to cool down also.

"ah, soka, you know each other already" Narumi said happily as she let Mikan seat down on her seat.

"so, let's find you a partner...hmmm... Otonashi, would you do the honors?" Narumi said.

"Hai." as Souske sat down beside Otonashi and they introduced themselves.

"Ohayo, Natsume" Mikan said cheerfully to the obviously pissed fire-caster.

Natsume didn't reply and just glared at her and Mikan saw that it has anger in his eyes.

"Why are you angry?" Mikan asked curiously.

"--"

"Hello?"

"--"

"Ok fine, I know what you want." Mikan said as she kept quiet. and the classes continued as usual and Otonashi touring Souske around the academy.

And now it is time for dinner, Mikan and gang including Natsume, Otonashi, Souske and etc. are on the same table.

"Why are you here Mikan? I thought you are going to do your detention?" Hotaru asked stoicly as she ate her crab silently.

"The boys from the dormitory said that they would do the work for me so I don't need to do it anymore! Yehey!" Mikan said happily.

Natsume and Souske's eyes narrowed because of this...

"Why are you doing detentions?" Souske asked and he was answered by the gang.

When they finished eating, Mikan suddenly tripped

"Kyaaaaa!" Mikan shouted at the top of her lungs and everyone's attetion turned into her...

When she was about to fall, Souske catched her so she would not fall but his feet was tangled with the leg of the chair so they fell down on the cold cement floor with Souske on top of Mikan and with their lips resting on each other.

Everyone's eyes widened, including Natsume's, on what they saw...

Anna and Nonoko however squealed in delight and congratulating Mikan for having her 'first kiss'.

Souske immediately stood up and helped Mikan as though nothing happened, for America, it's no big deal anyway...

"Sorry" Souske said.

"It's ok" Mikan replied though her face is still red. And she noticed that Natsume was already gone...

But then she didn't bother to say anything as they hurried to their rooms and fell asleep.

------------

It was already morning and the news spread around the campus like wildfire about Mikan's said to be 'first kiss'. Natsume was on fire, he WAS Mikan's first kiss and he can't stand being misunderstood. though he didn't say anything.

Classes started as soon as Narumi entered.

"Ok class, were are all going to go out and mix with all other students from the academy. and when I say all, I mean all."

"Yehey!" most of the students hurrayed in glee.

"But what for?" Mikan asked.

"You'll find out! so now please proceed to the grounds for other students are already in there."

---

In the grounds...

"Welcome everyone! I know this is rush but today is the Revealing day and we want to surprise you to this secret activity." Jinno said to everyone.

The students squealed in delight.

"For this day, we are going to play, basket ball hoops. One goal would be enough for you to win the match as you were given 5 balls. And when you lose, you are going to pick a topic in this bottle," Jinno said as he showed a bottle, "and the answer of that question would be revealed with the help of our seer, Otonashi and one of Hotaru's inventions so your thoughts or shall I say the truth would be revealed to everyone in this big screen and again in courtesy of Imai Hotaru."

And as Jinno finished his speech, everyone formed their lines to shoot their balls in the whoops. Almost everyone goaled at least one but some do not. And as soon as everyone finished playing, all had a very good time.

But then, some do not. The persons who hadn't shoot even a single hoop were forming their line in the stage with their faces as though they were about to sit in the electric chair.

The following persons were Nonoko, Subaru, Sakurano (the student principal of the school), and last but not the least...

MIKAN!!!

"wwaaaaahhh!!" Mikan wailed as she is last in the line, " I don't want my secrets to be revealed!" she wailed and wailed and the students laughed at her childish behaviour.

The first person in the line was Nonoko, she picked a topic in the bottle and blushed as she read her topic.

"Pls read your topic in the microphone for everyone to know." Jinno said.

"Favorite Panty" Nonoko read as she turned tomato red.

The audience laughed as some of the boys had nosebleeds.

Otonashi touched her head and concentrated as if finding something on her head as a G-string was displayed on the screen.

Nonoko really was very very red now because of shame as the audience fiercely laughed and some boys had uncontrollable nosebleeds.

"So everyone, this is Ms. Nonoko's favorite panty" Jinno said and it is obvious in his voice that he is controlling himself from laughing.

"So now let's proceed to the next one." Jinno continued.

As Subaru stepped forward and picked a topic as he proceeded to the microphone and said,

"Person you care" he said coldly.

Everyone was murmuring now, they want to know the person to whom he cares about beyond that cold exterior of his.

When Otonashi held him, a face of a person displayed on the screen, and that certain person is Hotaru!

Everyone in the audience ooohhed and aaahhed as they teased him for his younger sibling. Hotaru smiled a little knowing that his brother cares for him.

"Well well, it seems that there is something beyond that cold exterior of yours, Subaru" Jinno said in the microphone as everyone agreed.

"Next person please," Jinno said. as Sakurano came in, "well well, it is very unusual for you to be in here" Jinno said as Sakurano just smiled to hide his embarrassment as he picked a topic.

When he read the topic, he immediately turned red as he froze on his spot.

"To the microphone please" Jinno said.

"The One You Love" Sakurano said in the microphone as he went towards Otonashi slowly.

The girls are now screaming like hell and claimed that they are the one he loves and everybody fell silent as soon as something displayed on the huge screen.

The person in the screen is a brunette with chocolate orbs, yes you guessed it right, it was Mikan!

The girls screamed of jealusly as some squealed gleefully though some of the boys groaned, and that includes Natsume, Ruka and Souske, thinking that there would be again a 'new' rival.

Mikan blushed as she saw the screen and Sakurano hurriedly ran off the stage, it is very unusual for him to do it since he is a student principal.

And now it is time for Mikan, she picked a topic and when she read it, all the color on her face drained.

Everyone became curious, as she slowly made her way to the microphone

"First Kiss" she said nervously as her eyes darted on Natsume's but only they alone could see.

Everyone groaned for they said that they already knew who her first kiss was (they thought that it was Souske).

As soon as she walked towards Otonashi, she planned to just use her Nullification alice but then Jinno suddenly said in the microphone.

"In the case of Ms. Sakura, Ms. Imai invented this Nullifying Nullificatin band aids so that Nullification alice wouldn't take effect in case she would try to nullify Ms. Otonashi's alice" he said as he placed one on Mikan's arm.

'SHit!!!' Mikan cursed inwardly. As her sweat is as big as marbles.

When she was being held in her head by Otonashi, she thought on the first time he remembered her jii-chan kissed her but then her efforts where hopeless as what happened years ago during the Christmas Party was being replayed in the big screen.

Everyone gasped when they saw that it was Natsume who is Her First Kiss...

Everyone was very silent, they had lots of questions on their minds, including Souske, who thought that he is her first kiss in America.

Mikan immediately ran off the stage as Natsume walked out and nobody would dare to ask him a question.

They coincidentally met at the Sakura Tree.

"Gomene! Gomene for ruining your..." Mikan started.

"Reputation? You just did..." he continued.

Mikan was speechless, she didn't know what to do.

"I'll do anything for you just to forgive me... onegai!" Mikan said as she kneeled down before Natsume so there eyes would meet.

Natsume sensed nothing around him as he carressed her cheek and kissed her fiercely as if punishing her for ruining his reputation.

Mikan's eyes widened, she wanted to resist but then her muscles won't move as her lips responded as though it has involuntary muscles and her eyes closed as they kissed passionately.

After a few minutes, they broke gasping for air.

"You had been forgiven" Natsume said as he ran away leaving poor Mikan speechless just like the last time they kissed...

-----------------------------

kyaaaaaaaa that's chapter 8...

I can't update as much since tests are coming then there would be practices for our dances so I'm really busy...

Pls review...ü


	9. Chapter 9:Vying for your attention&love

I would like to extend my thanks to the followings to:

Don't mess with me you bitch for apologizing...Э thanks for responding to my call...Э

and especially to the

readers and reviewers who reviewed and sent me Pm's to go on...

So due to public demand... I present to you...

I replaced the author's note with this one so enjoy...Э

CHAPTER 9- Vying for your attention and love

The people still can't get over the fact that Mikan was the first kiss of Natsume, especially to the Natsume-Ruka fans club.

"Shit! Why does that dorobo neko (theiving cat) has to be the one to get the first of our beloved Kuro Neko?! grrr! Can't take it anymore!" Sumire said to her fellow club members as she held a secret meeting at a classroom.

"Soyo soyo! That's too much! First she stole Luna's Alice, she also stole Souske-kuns attention and first kiss then now she stole Natsume-sama's first kiss!" the girl with the Teleportation Alice said. (I forgot her name so if somebody knew please tell me...Э)

The girls agreed at this.

"We must find a way to get rid of her!" a random girl said.

The members nodded their heads in approval.

"Who are you going to get rid off?" a guy with a deep voice said.

"the dorobo neko of course!" Sumire said, probably unaware to whom she is talking to.

Then she came to realize that there is no guy in her fanclub.

"So who's that dorobo neko you're talking to?" the guy again said.

Sumire then looked where the source of the voice is, then she saw a guy with piercing crimson eyes stare at her with belligerence.

"Natsume-sama!" Sumire screamed with mixed feeling of terror, happinness and nervousness.

"Dare?(who?)" Natsume said, emitting dangerous aura though his face is still stoic.

"th- th- the dorobo ne-neko th-that steals fo-food in the ki-kitchen, right! The dorobo neko that steals food in the kitchen, Natsume-sama!" Sumire stuttered.

"oh?" Natsume said with a voice that tells them that he didn't believe them.

The fangirls sensed it and supprted Sumire's alibi.

"Just watch what you're doing and saying cause if you cause HER trouble, I will roast you all black before you could even lay a finger on her. You know to who I'm talking about here." Natsume said as he turned around.

"One more thing, if what I said today leaks in the campus,I'll also roast all of you." he said as he continued to walk away.

The fangirls are speechless as Sumire dismissed their meeting with a warning to just forget the plan of getting rid of her and to shut their mouths for they will know what will happen to them and the fangirls understood what she warned.

-  
-

P.E Class

"Today, we're going to play soccer so the girls are only going to watch the boys perform, and the boy are the ones who will play." their P.E teacher said.

The girls suited theirselves at the sides of the soccerfield as the boys get to play the soccer. But as expected of Natsume, he is just in a corner watching the game with Ruka.

Souske is also beside Mikan so Natsume seated the opposite of their direction.

Mikan and company enjoyed watching and cheering the soccer players as one of the players called for a substitute.

Since Souske, Ruka and Natsume are the only guys who are only vacant, and since Natsume is impossible to convince him to play, Souske stood up and played.

"Go, Souske-kun, you can do it!" Mikan cheered.

"Hai hai Mikan" Souske said energetically.

If looks could kill, Souske would be dead at the instant moment.

When they resumed the game, Souske stood out all the members in the field. Due to him, the score of their team increased rapidly. Everytime Souske would score, he would eventually smirk at Natsume.

A member of the opposing team asked for a substitute also.

Ruka was about to stand up when Natsume stopped him and stood up instead.

The fangirls shouted of glamour as Natsume entered the field.

There was tension in the whole place, well, who wouldn't be?

This is the very first time that Natsume would play during PE times cause usually he will just slack off doing nothing.

"Natsume! You can do it also Natsume!" Mikan cheered.

The people sweat dropped.

"Mikan-chan, to whom are you really cheering for?" Anna asked, confused.

"Eh? To all of them" Mikan said honestly.

"Don't mind this idiot" Hotaru said to the gang as she was munching muffins at her place.

"Hidoi!" Mikan chirped.

Souske and Natsume are now facing each other with Souske holding the ball (in his feet of course).

"Scared, Hyuuga?" Souske taunted.

"You wish" Natsume said as he stole the ball lightning fast and scored immediately.

The crowd cheered for Natsume as he shows them his hidden skills with lightning fast reflexes, speed and agility.

Due to Natsume, their team's scores raised drastically which lead them to victory.

The crowd roared when they won and congratulated the players for a good sport. (They're not allowed to use their alices)

Mikan came closer to Natsume and Souske to congratulate them.

"Congrats Souske! That was fun!" Mikan said.

"And to you also, Natsume-kun!" Mikan added.

"Thank you, Mikan" Souske said heartily.

"Hn," Natsume said.

Mikan is at the center of Natsume and Souke as they exchanged glares at each other. Mikan is oblivious to this.

"Eh? Doshta?" Mikan asked. Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna and gang just watched at the glowering tension between the two when a student accidentally pushed Natsume forward.

Natsume was about to fall headfirst, but then, Mikan is in front of him as his face landed in the cleavage of Mikan as they fell down in the floor. With Natsume, on top of Mikan, particularly on her boobs.

It took at least a few seconds for Mikan's mind to register what really happened.

"Oh? the flatlands before are mountains now?" Natsume smirked.

Mikan shaked in anger as she started to kick Natsume off her giving her a full view of her panty.

"Get off me you despicable, formidable, besotted, sordid, smug pervert!"

"So it's bananas today, huh?" Natsume said as his smirked got wider.

"Teme!" Mikan shouted as he chased Natsume to the forest... leaving the audience howl with laughter, though, Souske did not.

---------------------------------------

That's chapter 9 for now. Next chapter would be the second to the last chapter and guess what? Someone will comeback! I know some of you already has the idea so keep tuned..Э 


	10. Chapter 10: Last Chapter

It's been a while... Ahahaha

Well, glad to say that this would be the last chapter of this fic. So hope you would enjoy it.

Oh, the ending would be hanging for the lovelife of Souske, Mikan and Natsume so it would be YOU who will decide if I would make an epilogue or not. If majority of the reviews that I would receive says YES, then I would make an epilogue.  
If not, then I'll leave it all to your imagination of your decided pair.

Oh, if I would make the epilogue, Persona's reason of hiding would be revealed.

But if I don't get enough reviews, then I would, as I've said a while ago, leave it all to your imagination.

------------------------------------------

Thanks for your support...

Last Chapter: Luna's Come back

With Mikan's childish behaviour, she is persistent in kicking Natsume's butt.

Souske chased them also, worried of the results of Mikan's high temper.

The three of them now are in the middle of the forest.

The three of them suddenly stopped running, sensing the eerie silence among them, and yes, they could sense danger.

They grouped themselves together, waiting for the worst, expecting the unexpected.

"Hahaha, I didn't even thought that you would be THIS alert, female dog," a voice with an evil laugh suddenly echoed which sent chills on her spine.

Yes, she recognized the owner of the voice, and that voice certainly was...

"Luna," she said.

"That old wretch" Natsume murmured.

"Who's that?" Souske asked innocently.

Mikan instantly hit him in the head.

"Idiot!"

She then explained who she is...

"Atashi wa, oreshi ne (I'm glad), Sakura-san. You still remembered me." Luna said sweetly, showing herself like a bat.

Souske's face grimaced, discovering that she has weird taste of humor.

"I don't think that I am happy to see you again, kuso baabaa. (damn old woman or damn geezer or damn grandmother)" Mikan retorted.

Souske and Natsume sniggered a little, it's a rare occassion that she would fight back to a lady.

Luna twitched in anger, how could she just discriminate her like that?

"Anyway, how did you get in here again?"

"Nice question, it's simple, it's not really MY alice that you stole Sakura-san"

"What do you mean?"

"You see, You're not the only thief in here, twerp. I also am capable of doing that."

"Get straight to the point will you?" Natsume said, irritated.

"If you suck alices Sakura, then I suck souls." Luna said.

Mikan gasped.

Her alice really suits her personality very well.

"Scared, Sakura-san?" Luna provoked.

"You wish" Mikan uttered back.

"Teme!" Luna shouted and darted towards Mikan.

Unfortunately for her, she has knights in shining armor. In fact, there are two of them. But they are more unfortunate since Luna brought some subordinates.

Reo and some of the AAO started to appear and attacking them randomly.

The three silently cursed under their breaths. They didn't expect this.

"It's you fault you babboon." Natsume said to Mikan while dodging and attacking at the same time.

"What the hell?! It's your fault you idiot! You peeked at my panties!" Mikan retorted back while doing the same.

"What peeked? You showed it to me!"

"What showed? As if I would seduce someone like you"

"Oh yes you do, little girl."

"No way in hell do aho"

"Oh yes you do. In fact, your breasts got the right size enough to be my pillow." Natsume provoked, leaving everyone, and I mean everyone, in cease fire.

Mikan's faced was as red as blood.

She was the first one to recover and instead of attacking the enemy, she darted towards Natsume.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" she shouted as she grabbed Natsume's collar and used Persona's alice.

And Natsume's collar diminished in an instant.

Natsume's eyes widened in shock. How on earth did she get that Alice? But he greatly hid it well.

"What? Trying to make out in the middle of the fight, youjo?" Natsume revoked.

Mikan had no choice but to use physical force and disregard all the alices that she has.

She straddled him to ground.

"Can't wait till we get to the room little girl?" Natsume said with an evil smirk.

They all totally forgot the AAO's, Luna and Reo, even Souske.

Luna and Reo hated to admit it, but then, they can't control themselves to laugh silently.

But then, they didn't let the chance pass by as they again, attacked them.

Mikan and Natsume are laid unguarded, fortunately, Souske was able to make an air barrier.

"Thanks" Mikan thanked Souske.

"If we can't take you on with force, then let's see if you could carry out with my voice." Reo said as he loosed his earing and charged with his voice.

"Sleep," Reo commanded and the three of them were already on their knees.

Mikan's faced twitched in agony and faced left, directly on Souske's ear and whispered something while hiding it as a gasp of pain. She did the same to Natsume and held them in their arms.

"You're pretty tough. But then again, I say, sleep..." Reo said again.

They kept on struggling.

Reo was getting impatient and really took off his earing.

"Sleep!" he said loudly.

But to his surprise, the three of them sniggered and stood up again as thought nothing happened.

He looked at his subordinates and found them sleeping, even Luna.

"What the hell?!"

"hahahaha! I think you forgot that I have my Nullification Alice, dork." Mikan laughed.

"Teme!" Reo shouted as he charged towards them.

But then, with a swish of a black cloak, the next second, Reo was now lying unconcious on the ground.

"God, how I missed action"

They looked at to see the owner of the voice.

"Persona!" Natsume roared as he guarded Mikan.

"Stay at ease, Natsume. I won't hurt your little kitten." Persona said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it a sin to go sight-seeing?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just missed action and decided to take part, It's boring if I just keep on watching."

"Get straight to the point."

"Simple, just don't tell anyone that I'm here. Or you don't want me messing again with you're lives won't you?"

"Why?"

"I think that's none of your business, Natsume. But then again, please consider my proposal, because I now think of it as a yes." he said as he walked into the forest and disappeared in the darkness.

But before he totally vanished, he turned to face Mikan.

"By the way little kitten, thanks for the kiss," and with that. He disappeared.

"You kissed him?!" Natsume and Souske asked together, aghast.

"What's the fuss? I kissed the three of you." Mikan said as if it was the most simplest thing to say.

Natsume glared at Souske, and vice versa.

They went back to their rooms and took a shower.

When Mikan was finished bathing. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Mikan asked.

"It's me" a manly voice said.

"Come in, Souske."

Souske came in and closed the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mikan asked cheerfully.

"Mikan, I have something to tell you."

"Honto? Nani?"

"I--I--l--l" he stuttered.

He intended to say 'I love you', but remembering how Natsume tried to protect her, makes him feel guilty.

"Mikanm, the truth is..."

"Hm?"

"I'll be going back to America the next week and I'm considering if you would like to come with me..."

------------------------------------------

Alright...

Should I make an epilogue or what?

Please review... 


End file.
